AMC: 3: Never Too Late
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Story number '3' out of 6 in my series, Alessa Monica Caine. Link to the first two stories are in there. When Horatio doesn't return home, Alessa's forced to re-live the horrible incident from 19 years ago that resulted in Horatio sending her away
1. Intro

Hey Guys! :D Well, you folks wanted me to post the rest of my stories in my series "Alessa Monica Caine". Well, I give you story number 3 entitled "Never Too Late". Heavily inspired by the song "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace. :)

Follow the links here to the first 2 stories

#1 – "Alessa Monica Caine" - .net/s/7012408/1/1_CSI_Miami_Alessa_Monica_Caine_Intro

#2 – "Good Enough" - .net/s/7065636/1/CSI_Miami_Good_Enough_2

**Summary: **Ryan Wolfe and Alessa Caine have been dating for 2 months now. As much as they want to inform Horatio, Alessa feels that they should wait. Ryan, however, feels that it isn't right to keep this secret from him for too long; especially the man is Ryan's boss. After talking to Horatio about this on a rainy evening, the couple go on their date, while Horatio stays back to work a little more, before heading off to an old friend's place for drinks. Only one problem: the Lieutenant doesn't return home. This forces Alessa to re-live the horrible incident from 19 years ago that resulted in Horatio sending her away to Singapore.

OMG! So what's gonna happen? You'll find out soon! :D

_Ashleigh:)_


	2. The talk

**#3 ****–**** CSI: Miami ****–****"****Never Too Late****"**** (Part 1) by Ashleigh148 :)**

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab ****–**** Horatio Caine****'****s office**

It was a lovely, cool evening here in Miami, Florida. The weather forecast had predicted it to rain any minute.

Lieutenant Horatio Caine sat in his office, working on a report. He was going to an old friend's place for a drink after work later. He would have to stop by Alessa's office and inform her of his plans.

_Knock Knock. _There was a knock on his door. Ryan Wolfe stood at the door way. "H. Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure." It was not common for Ryan to talk him about something. It must be every important. "Take a seat, Mr Wolfe."

Ryan took a seat opposite him. "H, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay. What is it?"

"It's… it's about Alessa."

This was new to Horatio's ears. Why would he talk about Alessa? "What about Alessa?" He leaned forward.

Ryan looked down at his hands, before looking up to Horatio. "We've been dating for 2 months."

_Okay. I didn't see _THAT one _coming, _Horatio thought. "You two have been seeing each other? For two months?" He wanted to get this right.

Ryan nodded. "Yep."

"Um, Ryan, you know that's against the rules." He reminded him.

"I know. _We_ know. And we don't care." He said it like he really didn't care. "Our relationship had nothing to do with our jobs. It's our lives,"

Horatio carefully listened. "So… you love her?"

Ryan did not hesitate to answer. "Yes. A lot. The reason why I wanted to tell you now, without Alessa's knowledge, is because I don't want to keep secrets from you. If I were to continue my relationship with her, I need your approval. I know how much you love Alessa, and that you would only want the best for her.

Horatio couldn't help but smile. "Ryan, looking at you right now, I can say safely that you are the best one for her."

Ryan couldn't believe _that_. "Really, H? You don't mind?"

"Let me tell you something: these 2 months, I've noticed a little change in Alessa. I caught her smiling to herself and singing around the house even more then before!"

Ryan smiled.

"I've never see her so happy before. And if you're the reason for that, then I don't want to take that away from her." He admitted.

"H, I don't know what to say." Ryan still couldn't believe it.

"Just take care of her for me. Okay?"

He nodded. "I will."

Horatio extended his hand for a handshake. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you, Horatio." He got up. "Listen, I've got to get going. We have a date tonight."

"Okay. Enjoy yourselves." He wished.

"Good night, H."

"Good night." Horatio then got reminded of something. "One more thing, Mr Wolfe."

Ryan popped his head back through the doorway. "Yeah, H?"

"Don't get caught." He joked.

Ryan gave a little laugh." We won't. Good night, boss."

"Good night."

**Location: Alessa Caine's office**

Alessa Monica Caine stood next to her office table, texting on her cell phone. She was interrupted the moment she heard the knocks on her door. She turned to find her father, Horatio Caine.

"Hey, Horatio. Listen, I'm going to meet a friend for dinner so I hope you don't mind." She said almost immediately.

"That's not a problem. I actually wanted to tell you that I'm going to be staying back a bit, to work on the report, and then I'll be heading to a friend's place for drinks. You remember Jeremy Radburn?"

"Yeah! The musician! Please tell him that I'm coming to his next gig! I'm really excited!" She said.

"I know you are." He smiled. "So, you're going out for dinner with a friend?"

"Yep."

"You sure it's not with Ryan?"

Alessa's jaw dropped. _Oh shit, _she thought. "Uh…"

Horatio chuckled. "I know you have a date with him tonight. Enjoy yourself, okay? I'll see you when I get home." He turned to exit her office.

"Wait, how? Wait, you approve? Wait! I don't- Huh?" She was in utter confusion.

Horatio turned to face her, keeping a silly smile on his face, because he tried not to laugh after seeing Alessa's reaction. "He came to talk to me about your relationship just now."

"Ryan… talked to you."

He nodded. "Yes."

"And... you approve."

He nodded again. "Yes. I don't see any wrong in you dating him."

"Horatio, you're serious." She was still confused.

"I am. Alessa," He decided to explain his calmness. "I'm gonna tell you what I told Ryan: you dating him? It's made you so happy. I would've done anything to see that smile on your face again. And there it is." He pointed.

She smiled. "I love him, Horatio. And I'm really sorry I kept this from you. You have to understand. It's not that easy to tell your Dad, who's also your boss, that you're dating another CSI."

He smiled back. "I understand. And it's okay. I'm glad that IAB didn't find out about this first." He said. "Listen, you have a date, and you should never keep a man waiting, so go."

"Um okay." She jumped to her feet, and jogged out of her office, without any further questions.

Horatio couldn't help but smile. But then Alessa came back and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy!" And exited her office again.

He smiled to himself. "You're welcome, Sweetheart."


	3. Dinner, Dance and Danger

**#3 ****–**** CSI: Miami ****–****"****Never Too Late****"**** (Part 2)**

**Location: The Caine's home**

"I'm really glad you decided to make dinner instead." Ryan Wolfe said to his girlfriend, Alessa Caine.

Alessa wiped the kitchen counter with a piece of cloth. "Well, I'm glad you liked it." She looked up at him, tossing the cloth carelessly to her left.

Ryan gently took her hand, leading her out of the kitchen, and into his arms, since the counters were blocking them.

She wrapped an arm around his neck, his arm around her waist, and their other free hands clasped. They started to slow dance to a song called, "The Only Exception".

"You know, after Damian, I used to think that there was no place for me anymore when it came to love." She looked deep into his beautiful green eyes. "But looking at you right now, I think I do have a place."

"You sure do. And you know where that is?" He said.

"Where?" She asked, interested.

He smiled sweetly, and took her hand he was clasping, and placed it over his upper left chest.

She smiled, realizing what he meant.

His voice dropped to a whisper. "In my heart."

"You're so sweet." She complimented.

"Well, you know I try." He joked.

She giggled. "I know you do."

"Oh wait. I almost forgot." They broke free, when Ryan dug into his jeans pocket for something.

'What is it?"

"Something I wanted to give to you. I really didn't know if you'd like it." He pulled out a necklace, and tied it around her neck.

She picked the pendant and looked at it. It was a red rose, beautifully sculpted to resemble a real rose. "Oh my Gosh… It's beautiful! I _love _it!"

"Well, I know how much you love roses. I thought I get this for you."

She looked up to him. "Thank you."

He smiled, and took her hands again. "Shall we resume?"

She nodded, wrapped her arm around his neck, his arm around her waist, and their other free hands clasped once again.

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

She then looked into his eyes again. "I love you."

"I love you." He leaned in and stole a passionate kiss from her.

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing…

The next morning came when the Sun rose to cast its shine over Miami. Alessa woke up smiling brighter than ever. She kicked off the blanket with her feet, and sat up on her bed.

Her beloved pet Golden Retriever, Bella, woke up as well. She was only a little puppy when she and Horatio recused her from the roadside. But a few days under Alessa's loving care, the retriever was healthier than ever. She had just turned 6 months.

Alessa stretched, and yell out, "Good Morning, world!"

Bella barked a few times, before jumping onto the bed as well.

"Bella, I swear: _nothing_ can take this smile of my face today!" She pointed to her mouth, and then hugged Bella. "All because of a certain Wolfe!" She giggled, before jumping onto her feet, and skipping into the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later, Alessa was dressed in a stylish long-sleeve black blouse with her favourite stonewash jeans, ready to head for work. She fixed her fringe properly first. "_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_," She sang out loud. "_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine." _

Alessa then grabbed the necklace with the rose pendant and tied it around her neck. Playfully, she blew a kiss at her reflection in the mirror, and skipped out her bedroom, into the living room.

"Horatio?" She called out, placing her handbag onto the kitchen counter, and adjusted her service pistol and badge. "You ready to leave yet?"

She didn't get an answer.

"Horatio?" She finally looked up and scanned the living room. There was no Horatio. Confused, she headed for their rose garden that he had. She entered via side door, walking past the television and grand piano. "Horatio?" She called out. He wasn't in the garden either.

"What the hell?" She wondered.

She made tracks for his bedroom. She knocked on the pale beige door. "Horatio? Are you in there?"

Bella barked as well.

She twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. His room was absolutely neat; framed picture on his night stand, bed neatly made, but Horatio wasn't in here either.

"Why didn't he come home last night?" She questioned. Along her way back to the living room, she fished out her cell phone and dialled his number. The ringing continued and continued until it reached his voicemail.

"_This is Horatio Caine. Please leave a message."_

"Horatio, it's me. Um… where are you? You're not here. Did you leave early or something? Or are you still at Mr. Radburn's place? Either way, please call me back. I'm worried. Bye." She ended the message.

She sighed, because she was worried about Horatio and also because she didn't have a ride to the Miami Dade Police Department. She picked up her cell phone and dialled a number.

"This is Wolfe." The voice answered.

"Hey, Ryan. It's me." She identified herself.

"Oh hey, beautiful. What can I do for you?" He said, voice filled with happiness.

"I need a ride to the Lab. Horatio's not here." She sadly said.

"What do you mean 'not here'?" He asked.

"He's not home, Ryan. I don't know if he left early or he didn't come home. I left him a voice message though. I'm kinda worried." She admitted.

"Hey, it okay. Maybe he left early like you said. He'll probably at the Lab right now, nose sticking into paperwork. Sit tight, beautiful. I'll be there in 10 minutes, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay, handsome. I'll see you."

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab **

"Wait, Carla, what are you saying?" Alessa asked the receptionist Carla Jameson.

"CSI Caine, I'm saying that Lieutenant Caine didn't come in this morning. He would've clocked in."

Ryan and Alessa looked at each other, both just as confused as the other.

"Ryan, I'm scared. If he didn't come in this morning, where is he?" She asked.

"Uh… okay." He thought of what to do. "Did you call the guy he was visiting?"

"I was going to." She scrolled down the contacts in her cell phone, and pushed the call button. She waited as it still rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr Radburn, my name's Alessa Caine. I'm Horatio Caine's daughter? We met 2 weeks ago?"

"Ah yes! Ms Caine! I was about to call you!" He said.

"About to call me? Why?"

"Well, I'm worried. Your father was supposed to meet me last night but he never showed up. I tried calling him but he didn't pick up."

Those words scarred Alessa even more.

"Is everything okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh, I'll have to call you back, Mr Radburn. Have a nice day." She cut the call.

"Well?" Ryan asked.

"Horatio never made it his place." She related. "Ryan," She hated to say it, but she did. "Horatio's missing."


	4. More Trouble

**#3 ****–**** CSI: Miami ****–****"****Never Too Late****"**** (Part 3)**

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Conference Room**

"What?" Natalia Boa Vista exclaimed. "Missing? How do you mean missing?"

"He didn't come home last night. This morning, I thought he was already here, but he seems he wasn't. He never even made it to Jeremy Radburn's place." Alessa Caine explained.

"Now, we know Horatio just won't go anywhere without informing at least one of us." Ryan Wolfe added.

"Okay. Here's what we do: Alessa, Ryan, Walter. You three go to the parking lot; see if Horatio's hummer is still there. If it is, look for any kind of evidence. Natalia, Eric and I will look through Horatio's old case files. See if any of his enemies are running around in the streets." Calleigh Duquesne ordered, being the second-in-command.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Eric Delko said.

**Location: Parking Lot (MDPD)**

"Well, here's the Horatio's Hummer; parked just the way he left it." Said Walter, as he, Ryan and Alessa walked up to the Hummer.

Ryan pointed to the ground, next to the driver's section. "Drag marks. Whoever kidnapped Horatio, ambushed him here. Why didn't anybody see?"

"Well, it was dark. Not many people were around." Walter said, walking around the area close to the Hummer. "Guys?" He called out, picking up a piece of white cloth. He took a sniff. "Ooooh! Yep; that's chloroform." He confirmed. "I'll see if Natalia can get some DNA evidence on this."

Alessa squatted down next to the drag marks. She flashed her flashlight over the driver's door. She then spotted something under the vehicle. She got on her knees, and looked under the Hummer. "Guys?" She called out. She reached under the Hummer, and pulled out some objects. "Lieutenant badge, Horatio's service weapon, and his flat badge."

"The kidnapper left us this?" Ryan was confused. "Why?"

"He's toying with us." She bitterly said. She looked at his flat badge, staring at his picture, running a finger over it. She was even more worried than before. How could this happen?

Ryan noticed this. "Aless? We're gonna find him. We're gonna find Horatio."

"I know." She looked up. "I just hope we won't be too late."

**Location: Conference Room**

Natalia, Calleigh and Eric were working through boxes and boxes of all the cases that Horatio worked on since he arrived here in Miami 16 years ago. After a while, Alessa, Walter and Ryan came in to help as well.

The evening started to descend over Miami, as the Sun laid to rest. Patrol cars and helicopter have been driving and flying around the whole of Miami, looking for anything that could point to Horatio's location.

No luck.

"I ran the DNA on the cloth. I only found Horatio's. Kidnapper must've been wearing gloves or something." Natalia informed, putting away another case file.

"_Breaking news: Local hero, Lieutenant Horatio Caine has been reported missing. He was last seen outside the Miami Dade Police Department last night." _reported Erica Sykes. The television was on in the conference room. All heads turned to the television, in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Walter exclaimed.

"_His CSIs conclude that he was most likely kidnapped. If anyone has any details, please-" _She was cut off when Alessa shut off the television using the remote. She then threw the remote onto the sofa in her anger.

"The last thing I need right now, is for that _bitch _to plaster her pretty face in front of the camera and report something like that!" She said, looking through another case file before tossing it aside. She stopped to take a deep breath. "We didn't even say anything! How could she say that in front of the whole of Miami? Kyle is supposed to arrive today as well! What if he saw the news?" She then realized. "Oh God! What am I going to tell Kyle?"

"Hey hey." Walter walked up to her. "It's okay, Little Sis. We're gonna figure this out. In the meantime, don't let Erica get to you. We're here. We can take care of her. We're always here for each other. Don't worry about it. And don't worry about Kyle. We'll explain."

She looked at Walter and then to the rest of the Miami Team. They all gave a little smile of hope.

Alessa looked at Walter and hugged him. "Okay. Thanks, big brother."

"No problem, Little Sister. Let's get back to work." He smiled.

She nodded in agreement. She was about to pick up a file when her cell phone rang. She answered it without looking at the Caller ID. "Hello?" She listened to the voice. "…Kyle. Hey."

The Team looked up to her, stopping whatever they were doing.

"You… saw the news." She massaged her forehead. "Kyle, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Listen, I'll explain. Go to your home, get settled in, have a bite to eat or something then head over to the house. I'll see you in about an hour, okay? Okay. Bye." She ended the call. "I think I need to go."

"I think we all should go home. It's going to be late." Ryan placed a case file on the table. "We can't work like this."

"I agree. We can start with fresh yes tomorrow." Calleigh agreed.

"I do not know how we're gonna get any kind of sleep." Eric mumbled.

Nobody could argue there.

"Ryan, give Alessa a ride home. It's not safe for her either." Natali suggested.

He nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Alessa thanked, with the tiniest smile she could muster up.

**Location: Alessa Caine's office**

Alessa stared outside the window, wondering what the hell was going on right now. She couldn't believe someone had kidnapped Horatio. God knows what kind of hell he could be going through right now. She prayed that he was going to fine.

In the meantime, the elevator doors next to the reception desk opened up to reveal a serious, 'shoot-to-kill' lady. She made her way towards the offices.

Ryan Wolfe spotted her and stopped her. "Excuse me, Ma'am but you are?"

She fished out her badge. "States Attorney Loranna Miles. I'm here to speak with Alessa Monica Caine."

"And why would you want to speak with her? She's not in the right position now."

"That's none of your business, CSI Wolfe. Now if you'll excuse me." She brushed by him.

A series on knocks hit Alessa's door, also interrupting her thoughts. "Alessa Caine? Stats Attorney Loranna Miles. We need to talk. _Now."_

Alessa did _not_ like this. "Okay. Have a seat, Miss Miles."

She took a seat opposite her. "CSI Caine, we need to discuss a very serious matter at hand. The disappearance of your Lieutenant, your foster father, Horatio Caine."

_They keep on coming, don't they? _She thought. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. It is to my understanding that you were the last person to see him alive?"

Alessa paused, and nodded. "Yes. So?"

"May I ask where you were last night?" Loranna asked.

"You can ask the other CSIs. They cleared me of suspicion." Alessa was getting a little frustrated.

"I'd rather hear it from you." Loranna was not going to leave this alone without an answer.

The worst part is, Alessa had been with Ryan. If she were to say that, their relationship would be exposed. Good thing she had a backup plan. "Fine. I was at the Café close to my home. You can call and ask the owner. I was talking to her." She said that confidently to Loranna's face. Alessa knew that the owner, Brianna, had owed her a favour. That was surely the time to make use of it.

"Fine then." She got up. "I'm not convinced, CSI Caine, because I think that there is something a lot more personal to this."

"Like what?" Alessa became cold.

"By any chance, does it have anything to do with that incident 19 years ago?"

Alessa froze. Everything went numb.

"Which cause your departure from New York to Singapore when you were just 5?"

Alessa got up, REALLY pissed. "I think we're done here, Miss Miles. You have a good night." She said sarcastically.

Loranna Mles turned to exit, not before giving Alessa a 'watch-it' look.

Ryan entered, once again, after being brushed aside by Loranna. "I swear that woman has problems." He mumbled. He turned his attention to Alessa. "Aless?"

"God! These people get on my nerves! I HATE this!" She felt so frustrated. "First, Erica, then a States Attorney representative. What next? The damn FBI?" She cried out, plopping back onto her chair, burying her face into her hands.

"Honey," He walked up to her and knelt in front of her. "We're all doing our best. But you're trying even harder. Probably harder than anyone here. Remember that."

She nodded slightly, and they touched foreheads.


	5. Imprisoned

**#3 ****–**** CSI: Miami ****–****"****Never Too Late****"**** (Part 4)**

* * *

**Location: Abandoned Warehouse (Exact Location Unknown)**

Leon Marley was no stranger to torture. Every day he spent in prison, he was tortured too. He knew the exact places to hit on a human body in order to cause pain. Terrible pain. In this abandoned warehouse where nobody could hear your screams, Leon took another swing at his own prisoner. Leon stopped to take a breath, running his hand through his messy dirty-blonde hair.

"What's the matter?" His prisoner breathed. "That all you got?" He taunted.

Leon hit his prisoner in the face with the butt of his gun again.

…And that prisoner was Horatio Caine.

"Careful what you wish for, Caine." Leon said. "You might just get it."

Horatio was handcuffed to railings. He struggled to speak, the pain was weakening him. "Leon, what do you want?"

Leon chuckled. "You don't know?" Leon knelt in front of him. "I'm not satisfied, Caine. I still want revenge." He swung the gun to Horatio's head again, causing a bleeding from his right temple. "Sweet revenge. Took me a while to find you, but hey. Here we are."

"You're insane, Leon!" Horatio grunted in pain.

"Oh I'm insane? You don't know what it's like, do you, Caine? Being locked away for all those years. That can do something to a man." Leon yelled.

"You were insane _before _I put you away for life. You killed… those innocent people! Kidnapping them at night, returning the next to cover their house in their own blood. How's _that_ for insanity?" Horatio asked. "Are you going to do the same thing to me?"

Leon smirked, before kicking Horatio in the stomach. "No, I'm not. I was thinking about it, but I thought that you wouldn't suffer enough."

Horatio grunted. "Why don't you just kill me?"

"Like I said: if I were to do that, you wouldn't suffer enough. Your _kids_ wouldn't suffer enough." Leon then realized. "Oh yeah. Your son, Kyle. You must be proud of him, right? US Marine and all."

Horatio looked up to the sick smile on his face. "Leon, don't you hurt my Son…"

"Okay, okay." Leon held up his hands in truce. "Maybe not Kyle. What about… Alessa? I must say, she has grown up to be a pretty lady. Hard to believe she's Daddy's Little Girl, right?"

Horatio _did not _like the sound of that. "Leon, don't you _dare _get near Alessa. I swear, if you do anything to my kids…"

"What?" Leon interrupted, and unlocked the handcuffs. "What CAN you do, Caine? You're helpless right now. There's no one here to save you. Your team? They won't even know where to start looking for you. You're all alone, Caine. Get used to it."

Horatio fell to the ground. He sat up, leaning against the wall, massaging his wrists. He watched as Leon placed a knife a few feet away from Horatio. "In case you think you can't go on, you know what to do." Leon winked, before heading to the exit, and locking the door behind him as he made his exit.

Horatio was all alone now, siting in this dim-lit warehouse. He wiped he blood away from the side of his mouth. He was sacred for his kids, Kyle and Alessa. Anything can happen to them. He hoped Leon wouldn't hurt them. However, Horatio was over the edge. He had never been tortured physically before. His body was screaming in defeat, but Horatio's heart was still strong in the midst of it.

Horatio reached into his coat pocket. He did it slowly as his back was hurting as well. Leon practically tried to injure Horatio with the power of the Incredible Hulk.

He pulled out a picture. It was of Alessa and Kyle. Alessa had been looking forward to meeting her little brother. Just like how Kyle was eager to meet his big sister. Horatio smiled a litte, seeing the two in the picture.

Horatio then looked up, leaning his head against the wall, he whispered to himself. "Alessa, please… please find me…" He begged.

"I'm scared."


	6. He Returns

**#3 ****–**** CSI: Miami ****–****"****Never Too Late****"**** (Part 5)**

* * *

**Location: On The Way to The Caine's Residence. **

Ryan Wolfe drove Alessa Caine home that same night. The couple was quiet all the way. Ryan knew why; Alessa was frustrated and upset. What with Horatio's disappearance and the SA bombarding her with questions and assumptions.

However, Alessa finally broke the silence. "Sorry for the way I yelled just now." She apologised.

"Hey, hold on." Ryan didn't want her apologising. "Aless, you were frustrated. You're under a great deal of pressure now. I get it. The SA and Erica just made it worse." He held her hand tightly. "But you're still keeping it together, I can tell. We'll get by. We're gonna find Horatio no matter what. You just wait and see." He smiled.

Alessa managed to smile just a little bit. "Um, Ryan, I need to ask you something important."

"What is it, babe?"

"Um, I'll understand if you can't, though. I wanted to ask if…" She twiddled her thumbs. "If you stay with me tonight. I'm scared and I think I'd feel better if you were with me."

He stopped the car at a red light, and turned to her. "Of course, honey. Of course I'll stay with you tonight. Anything to make you feel safe." He smiled again.

She smiled back, her sign of a thank you.

He started to drive again once the light turned green. With her both hands, he held on to his hand again, enjoying his grip. Then her cell phone rang again, ruining the mood.

"This is Alessa Caine." She listen to the voice. "Kyle, hey." She greeted, then turned concerned. "Hey wait. Slow down. Wait what? What about Bella? The house is trashed? Blood? What-? Okay. Okay, I'm on my way. Get out of the house now! We're on our way!"

"Alessa?"

"Floor it!" She ordered.

**Location: The Caine's residence**

Ryan braked at the sign of Kyle outside the outside. She got out of the vehicle, and ran up to Kyle. "Kyle! Where's Bella?"

"In the backyard! She's hurt! The house is trashed, Sis! There's blood too!" Kyle cried out, hysterical.

"Okay. Okay. Call 911 and wait here for us." She ordered.

Alessa and Ryan entered the house via front door, guns drawn. The house _was_ trashed. The sofa had been turned over; broken vases; broken mirror; the coffee table turned over. What the hell?

Alessa's eyes dropped to the ground. "Ryan." She pointed to the ground.

Blood trail.

The 2 CSIs followed it. It lead through the hallway, to Horatio's room.

Swallowing the nervousness and fear, Alessa opened the door…

… Only to find blood all over the walls.

"Oh my God…" Ryan was in complete shock.

It took a while, but has Alessa's terrified eyes were fixed onto the sight of the blood on the walls, she managed to release the words that were stuck in her windpipe. "He's back."


	7. The Incident

**#3 ****–**** CSI: Miami ****–****"****Never Too Late****"**** (Part 6)**

* * *

**Location: Outside the Caine's Residence **

Alessa Caine ran up to the paramedics attending to Bella. "Is she going to be okay?" Bella had a wound on her left hind leg. Alessa patted her on the head.

"She'll be fine, Detective. Bella put up on hell of a fight." The paramedic commented.

Alessa looked at Bella. "Atta girl, Bella. You never back down, do you?"

With whatever energy the golden retriever had, she wagged her tail.

"Do contact me if you've found any DNA from her teeth. She may have taken a bite out of the intruder." She requested.

"Will do, Detective."

Alessa thanked the paramedic, and walked up to Kyle and the rest of the Miami Team: Ryan, Walter, Eric, Calleigh, Natalia.

"This is bad. Blood on the walls. It's not a good sign." Natalia was horrified.

"We can only hope it's not Horatio's. Look at the amount: if it is his, he's probably-" Ryan stopped himself for continuing.

Alessa slowly lowered herself onto the curb, still in complete shock over what she had just seen. Ryan sat beside her, trying to comfort her. "Aless-"

"I know who did this."

Everybody looked at each other.

"What? Sis, you know who kidnapped Dad? And who trashed the house?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah… His… His name is Leon Marley. He was on of New York's most dangerous serial killers. He would kidnap his victims at night, torture them, and then return to their house the next night to trash it, and cover it with blood; enough blood to confirm that the victim is dead." She pointed to the house without looking. "It fits the MO."

"How do you know about his MO?" Eric asked.

"When I was in University, one of the cases our class reviewed on was Leon Marley's case. Through that, I got to know about his MO, his methods of killing." She paused, before continuing. "But it also…" She took a breath. "It also forced me to re-live a horrifying incident."

"What incident is that?" Calleigh asked.

"The one that… caused Horatio to send me away."

The Team didn't know if they wanted Alessa to continue. They knew something horrible had happened, but none of them ever asked her what it was.

"I think it's time you all know what really happened. New York, October 7th, 1992. It's one day I'll never forget."

* * *

**Location: Horatio Caine's home, New York City**

**Year: October 7****th****, 1992**

It was another tiring day of work for then 32-year-old Horatio Caine. He had just put away a serial killer for 25 years. He threatened Horatio's life, but he wasn't intimidated.

Horatio opened the front door to enter his beloved home. "Alessa? I'm home!"

The then little 5 year old Alessa came out of her room, followed by her nanny, Danielle. 'Daddy!" She ran up and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Sweetheart!" Horatio gave her a hug as well. "How has she been, Danielle?"

Danielle, a 20 year old brunette, smiled at the Detective. "She's been wonderful as always, Mr Caine. I'll take my leave now. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Aless!"

"Bye, Danny!" She waved.

Horatio sat his gun and badge down on the coffee table. "How was your day, Honey?"

"It was good, Daddy. How about you? Did you put nasty people away again?"

"Like I do every day, Alessa." He sat down on the sofa. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well," She grabbed a book from the coffee table and sat on the sofa. Horatio put her up and she sat on his lap. "Can you read to me before dinner time?"

"Sure, Sweetheart." He opened the book and started to read to her.

"_It was just a typical evening. Everything was perfect, you know? But then 2 hours later, after dinner, that's when it all happened."_

Suddenly, a hurricane of knocks landed on the front door. "OPEN UP, CAINE!' A voice yelled.

Alessa stuck to Horatio like glue. "Daddy?"

The bangings continued. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN!"

"Come on!" Horatio scooped Alessa up with his arms and he ran to the next room. He opened up a closet door and put Alessa in there, and shut the door.

"Daddy?" She called out, peeping through the holes.

"Alessa, honey, he's a dangerous man. I can't let you get hurt!" He heard the front door break open.

She started to cry. "But he'll hurt you!"

He gave a tiny smile. "Daddy will be okay if you are, Sweetheart."

She freaked out. "Daddy! Daddy, look out!"

But a strong arm grabbed Horatio by the neck and pulled him away from the closet.

"I told you I'd get to you, Caine." Leon growled, and threw Horatio to the wall. "I knew I had to kill you, but I didn't think your kid had to see it." He peered into the closet, looking into Alessa's frightened eyes. "Daddy's little girl seems safe, eh?"

Alessa was too scared to say anything.

Leon heard a gun reloading and ducked in time, to see the shot Horatio fired fire into the wall.

"Leave her alone, Leon!" Horatio ordered, gun pointed to Leon.

Leon tried to grab the gun but Horatio proved to be strong. Leon and Horatio took shots at each other, then gun flying out of their hands. Leon pulled out a knife, and tried to stab Horatio with it.

"Daddy!"

"Get off me, Le-" Horatio gasped in pain, as the knife penetrated him hard in the abdomen.

"Daddy! Daddy, no!" Alessa was hysterical.

Leon pulled out the knife. Horatio fell to his knees, and onto the floor, bleeding.

Alessa looked away from the holes, not wanting to see the sight. She covered her ears, and shut her eyes tightly.

After a while, Alessa peered out again. Leon was nowhere in sight. So Alessa got out of the closet, and ranto her father's side. "Daddy! Daddy, get up! Please get up!" She cried.

* * *

**Location: Outside the Caine residence**

**Year: 2011**

"A few day after he got better, he made plans to send me to Singapore. I didn't want to, but it was all for my safety. I understood that. But I really didn't want to leave Horatio."

The Miami Team were stunned by the story.

"Now, Leon must be back for revenge." Walter concluded. "Can we contact our New York buddies? See they can give us anything?"

"Yeah we can do that." Ryan agreed.


	8. Stay With Me

**#3 ****–**** CSI: Miami ****–****"****Never Too Late****"**** (Part 7)**

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab**

Back at the crime lab, Alessa Caine was on the phone with the New York CSI, Mac Taylor. "Detective, Taylor? Alessa Caine, Miami Dade Crime Lab." She introduced herself.

"Alessa Caine! It's finally nice to meet you! Horatio Caine has told me so much about you."

She managed a little smile. "I'm sure he has."

"Well, Miss Caine, it's too late to be friendly talk. I assume you need my help with something." He said.

_Whoa, he read my mind. _"I do. I need you to help me review an old case file from 19 years ago."

"19 years? That's a long way back, Miss Caine." He sat at the computer.

"I know. I'll explain in a little bit. His name is Leon Marley."

"Alright, let's see:" He read the case file on the computer. "Leon Marley. Jailed for life for multiple murders at first degree and the attempted murder of… Horatio Caine." He read out, shocked.

"Where is he now?" She wanted to know.

"Escaped a month ago during a jail break. Miss Caine, is there something more to this? His attempted murder of Lieutenant Caine? I don't get it." Mac asked.

She sighed. "Horatio put Leon away for the murders. However he broke out and attempted to kill him. We believe he's in Miami, finishing what he started."

"Horatio's missing?"

"We can't find him." She sadly answered.

He sighed. "Okay. I can look into his background, see if he has any aliases. I'll call you as soon as I know something. Is this your number?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'll get back to you. Hang in there, Miss Caine." He encouraged.

"Thank you, Detective Taylor." She ended the call.

As soon as she had done that, Ryan Wolfe walked up to her. "Aless, the DNA that we collected from Bella's teeth is Leon's."

"So it is him."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"What about the blood?" She was worried about that.

"It's… Horatio's. But we did find something interesting in it. It had high levels of EDTA."

"It's used to preserve or draw your blood." She then realized. "Leon must've taken it when he stabbed Horatio. I remember, after he stabbed him, I was too frightened to come out of the closet so I shut my eyes really tightly and covered my ears. That was quite a while. It's enough time for Leon to collect the blood and escape."

"Well, that explains it." He then looked at her. "Hey. It's getting late. I'll drive you home. They cleared the crime scene. You're probably tired."

"I am." She confessed. "But I don't know how I'm going to get any sleep. I'm still worried."

"Honey, Horatio's going to be fine. We're gonna find him." He tried to comfort her.

"I hope we can."

**Location: The Caine's Residence**

"Alright." Ryan entered Alessa's room and sat beside her on her bed. "Kyle's settled in. You get some rest, okay?"

She didn't answer.

"Aless… What you saw, 19 years ago, it's something you weren't supposed to see as a 5 year old. I really didn't want you to have to re-live it. I'm sorry you have to." He felt compassionate. He wanted to help her so badly.

"It true. It was… painful to re-live. But it's essential for the case, so yeah. I had to. I'll be fine, Ryan. It's okay." She lied with a fake smile.

"It's not okay. You're not okay." He saw through it. "Come here."

She rested her head on his chest, and his comforting arms wrapped themselves around her. "Don't sleep on the couch tonight, Ryan. Can you please stay here? With me?" She looked up.

He smiled. "Of course, Sweetie. I will."

She smiled, closed her eyes, and laid her head on his chest again, as his arms slowly rocked her to sleep.


	9. I Love You Both So Much

**#3 ****–**** CSI: Miami ****–****"****Never Too Late****"**** (Part 8)**

**Location: The Caine's Residence **

Ryan Wolfe suddenly awoke to find Alessa sleeping soundly on his chest. He smiled, seeing how beautiful she looked while she slept. He was also glad to see that she could get some sleep. She was worrying him constantly. But looking at her resting soundly pleased him.

He looked at the clock. 2:34am. He had only been asleep for about 2 hours. He couldn't sleep either. Knowing he was one of the last people to see Horatio, he felt very worried too. Horatio was the one who gave Ryan the chance to be a CSI. He even reinstated him. Ryan, being more concerned about his girlfriend, forgot about his own welfare.

Either way, he's up at 2:34am right now, wide awake. Then, Alessa's cell phone beeped twice. Ryan gently pushed her off and onto the other side and covered her with the blanket. He took her cell phone from the nightstand and looked at the message.

_Leon Marley went under an alias "Flex Marsh" briefly back in New York. I've already informed the department. The night shift is working on it. Do inform me when there's any development._

_Mac Taylor_

Ryan kept her cell phone aside. The entire department were on this case. But they still weren't close enough in finding Horatio.

Ryan turned to look at Alessa. She was clutching to the blanket tightly, eyes squeezed shut. She started squirming. She was having a nightmare! "Aless? Alessa!" He shook her. "Baby! Wake up!"

She did wake up, with a sudden shock. "Gaaah!" She breathed heavily, trying to collect herself.

He rubbed her back smoothly. "Alessa, honey. What's wrong? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, concerned.

"Uhhh… yeah… It was just a nightmare. Thank God…" She was relieved.

"Aless…"

"It was about the attack on Horatio 19 years ago. This always happens, Ryan. If I were to ever think about it or talk about it, I end up having nightmares about it. For a while after that attack, I had this same nightmare over and over again." She explained, trying to calm down. "I'm in the closet. I see Leon and Horatio. I see them fight. I see Leon stabbing Horatio. But not once like what really happened. Multiple times. Leon tells me that this is how I'm forever going to remember my Dad. I try to stop the bleeding, but I can't. The doctors then tell me… he'd dead." She depicted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, honey… It's okay. It was only a dream. Remember that." He reminded her.

"I know. I know… I just hate it, that's all." She said. "I want see him. I want to see Horatio. I need to know he's okay. Ryan, we have to find him. We have to." Tears fell one by one.

He wiped them away. "And we will. Like I promised, we will find him."

She sighed heavily, hanging her head in defeat.

_Ring, ring_

That was the house phone. She got off of the bed and headed her way to the living room, followed by Ryan.

She picked it up. "Caine's residence." She answered, energy totally deprived from her body. "Speaking."

Ryan walked up from behind her and squeezed her shoulders.

"Who is this?" She was confused. Looking at Ryan, she hit the loud speaker button.

"_Still trying to look for Daddy Dearest? I suggest you stop, Sweetheart, or you'll be disappointed." _Said a cold, heartless voice.

"I want to know who this is and what the hell you want." She was getting angry.

"_Awww… you forgot me so soon?" _The voice continued to play.

"…Leon…" Alessa was shocked.

"_Glad you remembered."_

"Where's my father? Where do you have him, you twisted bastard?" She yelled over the phone.

All this commotion caused Kyle to exit his bed room. Ryan singled for Kyle to remain quiet.

"_Ooooh. You might wanna watch the mouth there, Sweetheart."_

"Leon, I know you have Horatio. You trashed my house. You left your signature. I know you have him! Where is he?" She demanded.

After a few seconds of silence, a tired, defeated voice came over the line._ "Alessa?"_

She realized who it was. "Daddy?"

"Dad?" Kyle called out.

"Kyle?" Horatio called out.

"Dad! Dad, where are you?"

_"Kids, listen to me: I'm not going to make it. He's going to kill me. I just want the both of you to know that you've made me the proudest father on Earth. I'm very proud of the both of you."_ He was saying goodbye?

"Dad! What are you doing?" Kyle shouted out.

_"Kyle, take care of your sister for me. Alessa, watch over your brother. You're all he's got left."_ His voice was cracking up, meaning he was about to cry.

"Daddy-"

_"I love you two so much."_

**BANG!**

The line went dead.

Alessa dropped to her knees in utter shock. Ryan got to her level. "Alessa, baby, look at me! Look at me! Horatio's fine. That shot must've been something else."

"Hhh-he… he shot him…" She couldn't bring her voice out.

"No, no, he didn't. Honey, Horatio is fine. Nothing happened to him."

"Are you deaf, Ryan? That was A SHOT!" Kyle blasted like the 4th of July.

Ryan turned to Kyle. "Kyle, please. Your sister's not in the right state of mind now. We can't let her believe this. Look, Stay after your sister. I have to call the lab."

Kyle knelt next to Alessa, who immediately started crying into her brother's arms.

"This is CSI Wolfe. Yes, hi. Have you run Leon Marley's alias yet?" He asked the night shift CSI. "Okay. Are units heading over there? Great. I'll be on my way. Can you please try to inform the other Day shift CSIs? Thank you."

"What's up?" Kyle asked.

"The night shift CSIs managed to trace Leon's alias to a rented apartment. I'm heading over there now." He grabbed his coat from the sofa and hurriedly put it on. "Take care of her. I'll be back soon. Call me, alright?" Ryan said, and exited via front door.

Kyle looked at Alessa. "Sis? Come on. Dad's fine. Nothing happened." She continued sobbing. "It's okay." He hugged her tightly. "Sis,"

"I shouldn't have stopped searching." She cried. "I should've continued searching! He would still be alive right now!"

Kyle pulled her back so he could look at her. "Sis! Look at me! Nothing happened to Dad! Leon's just screwing with us! He's just trying to throw us off guard!" He tried to convince her. "Stop blaming yourself! None of this is your fault."

Her sobs quieten down. She wiped away the tears. "Then why doesn't it feel like it?"

Kyle didn't know what to answer, so all he did was hug his dear sister tightly, hoping to provide more comfort.


	10. Help Arrives

**#3 ****–**** CSI: Miami ****–****"****Never Too Late****"**** (Part 9)**

**Location: Abandoned Warehouse**

Horatio Caine was on his knees, hands tied behind his back. He knew this was it. He knew he was going to die. But he didn't want Alessa and Kyle to have to hear it.

"I love you both so much." He said, and closed his eyes shut.

**BANG!**

The shot went off. But he didn't feel any pain whatsoever. He opened his eyes to see Leon had pointed the gun upwards into the ceiling and had released a shot.

Horatio was beyond confused. "What the hell, Leon?"

"I told you: I was going to make you suffer, Caine." He sat the gun down onto the table. "Bullet to the head would've been way too easy." He untied Horatio.

Horatio massaged his wrists and leaned against the wall again. "Leon, my kids think that I'm dead! Don't let them think like that! Please! Call them back and tell them I'm okay!" He begged.

Leon shook his head. "Nah uh. Let them think that way. I want them to suffer just as much as you."

"Leon, please, I'm begging you. Don't do this to them! Do anything you want to me! But don't let them think like that! This will shatter them!"

"And the thought of it: is it shattering you?" He asked.

Horatio didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

Leon pulled out the knife again – the same one he left for Horatio to kill himself. He knelt in front of him. "Answer me, Caine! I want to hear you say it!"

Horatio gulped, swallowing the fear. "It is…"

"It is… _what?"_

"It's shattering me."

Leon gave an evil grin. Horatio didn't look at him at all. "That's a good Lieutenant. Now let me ask you this: do you fear death?"

Horatio looked at him, square in the eyes. "No." He strongly answered. "I don't. If it's my time to go, then it's my time to go. I'm not regretting anything."

"Really?"

"Yes. I lead an amazing team of CSIs to bring justice to victims. They've become my family. I have a son, who is the military, fighting to protect this country. I couldn't be more proud of him. And I have a beautiful daughter, who's on her way to become a great CSI." Horatio smiled, ignoring every pain in his body. "What more can I ask for? What is there for me to regret?"

Leon listened carefully.

"I could die a happy man, Leon. Even you couldn't prevent that, if you were to kill me now."

Leon slowly nodded his head, understanding what Horatio meant. "Strong words, Caine. Strong words. However, I wish you could be alive to tell these to your kids." With all his strength, Leon drove the knife into Horatio.

Horatio gasped, no words escaping his mouth at all.

Leon pulled the knife out and got up, away from Horatio. He sat down next to the table and simply watched Horatio.

Horatio's fingers ran over the wound, trying to stop the blood from escaping. He breathed heavily, and blurriness started to take over his sight.

"Goodbye, Caine."

Horatio fell forward on his stomach, bleeding.

**Location: The Caine's home**

"After searching through every hotel and rented apartments, one fell under the name 'Flex Marsh'." Ryan Wolfe told Alessa Caine as he drove like a maniac, followed by the other Hummers. "He's staying at a rented apartment. We have him now."

"He's going to get it, Ryan." Alessa grinned her teeth together, tears in his eyes. "He's going to get it." She loaded her gun.

"Aless, remember, we need him alive. We don't know where he kept Horatio." He reminded her.

Alessa was too fired up with anger to listen.

The Hummer braked at the tall building. The Miami Team ran up the stairs to the third floor, forgetting about the elevator.

Ryan kicked down the door of apartment 3A. "Miami Dade PD! Leon Marley?" He called out.

"Horatio?" Alessa called out.

"Clear!" Calleigh yelled.

Alessa and the team were shocked to see the living room. Words like "DIE", "MAKE HIM PAY", "KILL HIM" were written all over the walls. Then, there was also a huge board on the wall with pictures of Horatio. He wasn't aware he was being watched.

Walter's eyes fell on a picture because I was of a warehouse. "Alessa, you said Leon take his victims to warehouses?"

"Let's find it." She ordered.

**Location: Abandoned Warehouse**

Horatio Caine continued to bleed on the floor, as his vision blurred and Leon watched him.

"…Kyle…Alessa…" He breathed.

"They're not going to save you, Caine." Leon evilly stated. "Forget about it."

Horatio slowly started to close his blue eyes. He was going into shock.

**CRASH!**

Leon nearly jumped about of his skin when he heard the noise. He turned to find the warehouse's massive door fall to the ground….

…And the Miami Team burst in. "HANDS UP, LEON!"

Leon did as he was told, holding up an evil smile on his face. "You can't save him."

"Shut your f***ing mouth, Leon!" Alessa yelled. She spotted Horatio on the ground and ran to his side. "Horatio!" She called out.

She turned him over on his back and leaned in to hear a faint breathing. "Daddy? Daddy, look at me!" She begged.

Ryan hurried and called for an ambulance.

Horatio breathed the words, "Alessa…?"

"I'm here! I'm here, Daddy!" She assured. "You're going to be fine. Just hang in there for me, please!"


	11. He's Gonna Be Okay

**#3 ****–**** CSI: Miami ****–****"****Never Too Late****"**** (Part 10)**

**Location: Miami Dade Memorial**

Alessa Caine paced up and down, while Kyle and Ryan watched her wear a hole on the floor. Horatio had been in surgery for quite a while. She overheard the Doctor, Derrick Matthews, and other nurses yelling to each other that Horatio had several bruises all over his body and possible internal bleeding, apart from the stab wound.

"Miss Caine?" She knew that voice. Doctor Matthews.

She turned to find the blonde-haired, pleasant green-eyed doctor. "Doctor."

Derrick spotted Kyle and Ryan as well. "Okay. You don't to worry a thing." He gave a comfort smile. "We managed to stop the bleeding. We were lucky it didn't miss any major organs."

Alessa managed to give a relieved smile. "Thank you so much, Doctor!" She thanked.

"Thank you, really." Ryan shook his hand.

"No problem at all." Derrick smiled.

"Can we stay with him tonight?" Kyle asked.

"Um sure I guess. You two are his kids," He recognized Kyle and Alessa. "But Sir, how about you?" He asked Ryan.

"I'm his son-in-law." Ryan answered, without hesitation.

Alessa looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Oh! Well, congrats, Alessa! I never knew!" Derrick congratulated.

"Yeah, neither did I…"

"Well, go ahead and see your father, okay? He really needs your support now." Derrick said.

Alessa, Kyle and Ryan walked into the private room. Horatio was awake and he was sitting upright, his back resting against the pillow. He smiled when he saw his kids and Ryan walk in.

"Dad!" Kyle called out, extremely happy. "You're okay!" He got to his father's side.

"I'm okay, Kyle. I'm okay." He assured with one of his million door smiles. He saw Alessa, who was wearing a teary smile on her face. "Hey. There's my little girl." He reached an arm out to her. "Come here, Sweetheart."

She practically ran up to his side and hugged him, but not too tightly, knowing about his injuries. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried.

He gently and smoothly stroked her back. "And it's all thanks to you, Alessa! All thanks to you." He pulled back so he could look at her face, and wiped away her tears. "If it wasn't for you, Alessa, I wouldn't be here right now. I should thank you." He smiled. "So thank you."

She smiled back, and hugged him again, and the last tears rolled down.


	12. It's Never Too Late

**#3 ****–**** CSI: Miami ****–****"****Never Too Late****"**** (Part 11) - The End**

* * *

**Location: Outside the Caine's Residence**

After a few days, Horatio Caine was cleared to go home, but only if he uses the 2 weeks given to him to rest up fully.

Kyle Harmon was driving him home in the Hummer. Alessa Caine and Ryan Wolfe waited outside the house.

"Ryan, thanks for sticking with me through this. I hope I wasn't being a big bother." She said.

"No. No, baby, you were never a bother. Don't you know by now that's it's my duty to protect you?" He asked.

She smiled, before looking at the road stretch, hoping to spot the Hummer. "So," She started out. "Son-in-law, huh?"

Ryan remembered what he said at the hospital. "Uh, well…. You know what I mean."

"I do?" She teased.

"You know you do." He teased back.

"I guess I do." She gave a wide smile, blushing.

They heard the Hummer honk. They turned to find the Hummer pulling up in the driveway. Horatio got down with the help of his son. "Thank you, Kyle."

"H," Ryan called out.

"Ryan," He greeted. "Thank you for taking care of Alessa." He thanked with a smile.

"Anytime, H. You know how much I love her."

"I know you do." He turned to Alessa, who was wearing a big grin on her face. "Hey you."

"Hi, Daddy." She greeted and gave him a hug.

Somehow, Horatio felt a little safe in his daughter's arms. He didn't know why, but he felt like that. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." She smiled brighter than ever. They pulled back. "Let's go in."

It was amazing that Horatio was alive. He had been through hell with Leon, torturing him both physically and mentally. However, it was Never Too Late for Horatio Caine, especially when he had Kyle, Alessa, Ryan and the Miami Team, his _family_ backing him up :)

"_Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
It's not too late, it's never too late" – Three Days Grace – "Never Too Late"

* * *

**THE END! :D**

**All characters, except the new ones, belong to me ;)**

* * *

**Well, folks, this is story number 3 out of 5. I know I originally said 6 stories, but I cut one out because I didn't like it in the end :( But I hope you guys like the last 2 stories! Writing about Alessa Monica Caine was really fun for me. She's a character I've been developing since Feb last year. Like I said, kinda like me, but in a whole different way! XD  
**


End file.
